High school
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: A high school fic. Full of crazy people. AU rated M for swearing and later content. Mostly Yaoi.


Disclaimer. I don't own Samurai warriors. I only wish I did.

Chapter 1- Hello!

Yukimura looked mournful up at the large building before him. High school…… eep.

He was only going to be a freshman and was sure that seniors were going to pick on him.

'_I don't wanna be picked on……'_ little Yuki cried inside his head. _'I'm scared…_'

He could just run away. He could turn around, go home and hide under his covers.

He can't even understand why his parents sent him to a school that they couldn't afford, anyway! He had no idea where they got the money to send him to the best school in Japan, but they had somehow managed.

'_Why can't I just go back to my shitty old school where I knew everyone?!'_

Yukimura sighed and looked back at the gates.

'_Once I go in…… There is no turning back….'_

He clutched his back pack closer to him and fixed his jet black uniform a bit. This would be his first time in a co-ed school. That meant…….

'_Girls….'_

Yukimura had never had a girlfriend. He spent his school years confined to an all boy's school. This would be interesting. He was half excited about the girls and half terrified of them. What would he say to one? The only girl he knew personally was his mother and he didn't think talking to girls like he did his mother would be a good turn out.

'_Pull yourself together, Sanada! We can do this!' _

Yukimura took a deep breath, and then passed through the gates. They shut with a 'clank' behind him.

The first thing that Yukimura noticed is that a lot of people looked happy. Boys were intermingled with girls and no one was getting into fights. He smiled in relief. Maybe he'd even have friends! Everything was going to be fine……

"Hiya, shorty!!!!"

Yukimura stiffed and turned toward that surfer like voice coming from behind him.

He instantly saw the tallest, most terrifying man he'd ever seen.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!" Yukimura screamed and took off running.

"HEY!!!! WAIT!!!!"

Yukimura ran faster as he heard the man, running after him. _'OHMYGOD!!!'_

After years of running away from bullies, Yukimura had learned to run really fast. He left that crazy looking surfer man in the dust and started to slow down to catch his breath.

He looked over his shoulder as he lightly jogged now, to see if that crazy guy was still behind him. The coast was clear.

"WATCH OUT!"

Yukimura stopped dead just as an arrow whizzed past his face, grazing his nose. He fell back onto his butt in surprise. _'DEAR GOD!!!!! I ALMOST DIED!!!'_

"Are you okay?!"

Yukimura looked up and saw…… a really handsome guy looking down at him. The man wore an archer's protective outfit with one of his strong arms out of the sleeve. He had short dark hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and the prettiest gold eyes, Yukimura had ever seen.

Yukimura blushed in embarrassment to his own thoughts. Why was he thinking about how pretty a guy was?! He should be focusing on how pretty girls are!

That man looked worried. It was only now that Yukimura relised that he'd only been starring at the man and hadn't answered his question.

"I-I'm fine…"

Then the man smiled at him. "Good. I'm glad you're not hurt!"

'_Something about the way he smiles at me…….makes my stomach feel funny….'_

"NAOE SEMPAI!!!!!!" The man turned his head to look at a pretty girl holding a bow back on the platform. "WHAT ABOUT PRATICE!?"

He smiled back at her. "Sorry Miss Ina! We'll continue later!"

She huffed and took off. Yukimura almost jumped a foot off the ground when that pretty guy, offered a hand to him.

"We haven't properly been introduced. My name is Naoe, Kanetsugu."

Yukimura nervously took his hand. "I'm Sanada, Yukimura…"

Kanetsugu helped him to his feet and smiled brightly. "Are you new here, Sanada?"

"Just call me, Yukimura… and yes… I'm new." Yukimura blushed and looked at the ground. '_Why….. Am I so nervous around him? He's cute….'_ Yukimura shook his head to rid himself of the thought. _'NO! Men are not cute! He's not cute!!!!'_

"Okay. Yukimura, it is. You can just call me Kanetsugu. Or whatever…" Kanetsugu looked around. "Do you want me to show you around, Yukimura? Oh this is fun! The only other person I call by there first names without an honor fic is, princess!"

'_Princess…… He must have a girlfriend….'_ For some reason, Yukimura felt his heart sink. _'He is handsome….. I'm not surprised……'_

"Yukimura?"

"Hum?" Yukimura relised he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Oh, Yea."

Kanetsugu led him though the school halls and the court yards. This place was huge!

"It takes some getting used to." Kanetsugu admitted. "When I was a freshman, I used to get lost all the time."

"What grade are you in?" Yukimura asked sticking close to him, like glue.

"Oh! I'm a senior now. You're a freshman right?"

Yukimura nodded mournfully.

"Don't be scared." Kanetsugu smiled down at him and took his hand in his own. "You have nothing to fear as long as I am on your side."

Yukimura blushed frantically again, at the hand holding and his handsome smile.

"W-wont your g-girl f-friend be mad about y-you spending s-so much t-time wi-ith a stranger-r?" He didn't even relise he was stuttering.

Kanetsugu blinked. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Yukimura's heart lifted for some reason. "Really?"

"Yea, really."

"What about Miss Ina?"

"She's just an archery partner."

Yukimura nodded. "What about…… Princess?"

Kanetsugu stopped walking, looked at Yukimura and began to laugh. Yukimura blinked, so very confused.

"I'm sorry, Yukimura! I forget that not everyone knows I call him that! Princess is my best friend. You'll be meeting him soon, I'm sure."

The first thought that popped into Yukimura's head was _'HIM?!'_

"AH! Here he comes now!" Kanetsugu smiled and started to wave someone over. "Mitsunari!"

Yukimura looked too. He soon saw an auburn haired man coming toward them. He was shorter than Kanetsugu but pretty like a girl. He gave off the impression of royalty or high-class sophistication.

"Who is this, Kanetsugu?" Mitsunari scowled gesturing at Yukimura.

"This is Sanada, Yukimura. He's new." Kanetsugu pulled Yukimura forward by his hand. "Yukimura, this is Ishida, Mitsunari. He's my best friend."

Mitsunari looked down at there joined hands and scowled again. "Already on a first name basis, Hun? Your too trusting, Kanetsugu."

"Stop scowling, Princess. Be nice. Yukimura is my friend."

'_Friend?'_ Yukimura instantly perked up. He had a friend!

A screech cut him off from thought. Mitsunari slapped Kanetsugu's bare arm hard, while blushing furiously.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, KANETSUGU!"

Kanetsugu laughed and let go off Yukimura's hand to nurse his, slightly turning pink, arm. "You don't have to hit me, Mitsu. I think Princess suites you…. It's cute."

'_These two seem rather comfortable with one another… I hope I can be someday too.'_

"How long have you two been friends?" Yukimura asked innocently.

"Since we were little. We've been next door neighbors our entire lives." Kanetsugu answered with a fond smile.

Mitsunari huffed and took the arm he had previously abused with a slap. He let his perfect nails, run over the mark he'd made. Yukimura felt a pang in his gut. Was he jealous?

"Let's go to the cafeteria, Kanetsugu!" Mitsunari declared, holding the taller boys arm to himself. "I'm hungry."

"I'm kinda showing Yukimura around."

Mitsunari pouted and tugged on his arm. "Bring him with us."

"Thank you, Ishida sempai." Yukimura said respectively.

Mitsunari mad a noise of disgust. "If you're going to talk like that, then just call me Mitsunari, Yukimura." he said, not even asking permission to use Yukimura's first name. Then began to pull Kanetsugu's arm again.

"Come on, Yukimura!" Kanetsugu said brightly. "You can hang out with us!"

'_Maybe this school won't be so bad…'_


End file.
